1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtration and purifying system for the air interiorly of a vehicle and is in the form of a built-in device for vehicles for removing particulate material and odors as well as toxic gases and fumes. The built-in system may be used in vehicles with or without an air conditioning system or heating system but preferably with an air conditioning system or heating system and effectively removes airborne particulates such as dust, dirt, pollen and the like and also removes odors such as tobacco, smoke, food, body odors and also removes toxic gases and fumes such as carbon monoxide, tetraethyl lead and the like. Basically, the built-in system includes a housing mounted under or inwardly of the dashboard with a fan associated therewith and forming an air chamber located immediately inwardly of a foam filter and activated carbon filter with air being drawn into the air chamber with clean air then being discharged from the housing by the fan in order to discharge clean air throughout the interior of a vehicle. An air intake in the headliner and ducts in the side pillar, rocker panel and cowl route contaminated air into a filter where the air is cleaned with the clean air passing to the air conditioner coil or heater core and then circulated throughout the cabin or interior of the vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
May prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,197 issued Apr. 30, 1985 discloses a filter associated with an air circulator in which the filter includes a foam component and a carbon component. Also, various types of vehicles including passenger automobiles include optional heating and air conditioning systems in which vehicle interior air can be recirculated and conditioned by either heating or cooling and discharged back into the passenger compartment. However, there is no built-in vehicle air filtration system that is mounted interiorly of an automotive vehicle for circulating interior air through a foam filter and carbon filter and discharging it back into the interior of the vehicle.